The Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Louise Jameson (Leela), John Bennett (Li H'Sen Chang), Christopher Benjamin (Henry Gordon Jago), David Maloney (director), Philip Hinchcliffe (producer). Recorded 05/01/03. (2003) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Coming Soon A preview of The Seeds of Doom. The trailer for this story is available on Time and the Rani. (0'52" | 4:3 | 2010) Disc 2 The Last Hurrah Tom Baker and Philip Hinchcliffe meet at Tom's home to discuss the making of their final story together. Also featuring actors Louise Jameson (Leela), Trevor Baxter (Professor Lightfoot) and Christopher Benjamin (Jago), director David Maloney, designer Roger Murray-Leach and costume designer John Bloomfield. Camera: Robert Fairclough, John Kelly, Richard Molesworth; 3D Modelling: Rob Semenoff; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks To: Richard Bignell, Kevin Jon Davies, Derek Handley, Sue Jerrard, Ed Stradling; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Steve Broster. (33'35" | 16:9 | 2010) Moving On What would the next season of doctor Who have been like if Philip Hinchcliffe hadn't left? Find out in this featurette. Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Assistant Producers: Stella Broster, Richard Molesworth; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (4'36" | 16:9 | 2010) The Foe From the Future A look at the unmade story, The Foe From the Future, which formed the basis of The Talons of Weng-Chiang, with writer Robert Banks Stewart and producer Philip Hinchcliffe. Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks To: Jason Elford, Robert Fairclough; Assistant Producers: Stella Broster, Richard Molesworth; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (6'46" | 16:9 | 2010) Now and Then The changing face of the locations used in The Talons of Weng-Chiang. Thanks To: Royal & Derngate Theatres, Sandra Bemrose; Producer: Richard Bignell. (11'03" | 16:9 | 2010) Look East Contemporary news coverage of location shooting at Northampton Repertory Theatre, including an interview with Tom Baker. Interviewer: David Cass. Broadcast: 14th January 1977. (3'39" | 4:3 | 1977) Victoriana and Chinoiserie A discussion of the literature that inspired The Talons of Weng-Chiang, with producer Philip Hinchcliffe and University of Westminster lecturer Anne Witchard. Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks To: Robert Fairclough, Richard Molesworth; Camera/Editor: Steve Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Stella Broster. (8'08" | 16:9 | 2010) Music Hall The past and present of Music Hall come under the spotlight in this documentary hosted by Michael McManus and featuring Gerald Glover, Pamela Cundell, Johnny Dennis and Victor Spinetti. Songs performed by Katy Baker. Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks To: Peter Crocker, Paul Vanezis, Hoxton Hall; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Steve Broster. (21'43" | 16:9 | 2010) Limehouse - A Victorian Chinatown Dr. Matthew Sweet investigates the reality and myth of the area that provided the backdrop for The Talons of Weng-Chiang. With Roehampton University's John Seed, curator of the Museum of London Docklands Tom Wareham, and University of Westminster lecturer Anne Witchard. Camera/Editor: Steve Broster; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Thanks To: Museum of London Docklands, Thames Clippers, Richard Molesworth, Kate Rosser, Paul Vanezis; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Stella Broster. (19'21 | 16:9 | 2010) Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. BBC Radiophonic Workshop Archive: Mark Ayres; Special Sound: Dick Mills; Thanks To: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Producer: Paul Shields. (3'20" | 4:3 | 2010) PDF Materials Episode listings from the Radio Times. Disc 3 Whose Doctor Who The day after the final episode was transmitted, BBC2 screened this special documentary in The Lively Arts series. Presented by Melvyn Bragg, this was the first television documentary to look back on the history of Doctor Who and explore the social background of the series and its appeal to viewers. It also looked behind-the-scenes at the making of The Talons of Weng-Chiang. Featuring: Tom Baker, Dick Mills, David Maloney, Dudley Simpson, Philip Hinchcliffe, Roger Murray-Leach, John Bloomfield (Costume Designer), Gerry Scott (Costume Assistant), Michael Spice, Heather Stuart (Make-up), Terrance Dicks (Writer), Graham Williams (Producer), Robert Holmes (Script Editor). Viewers: Caron Scott, Rosemary Matthews, Keith Hewett (Educationalist), Caspar Hewett, Dr. Eric Sherwood Jones (Consultant Physician), Kenneth Bailey (Educationalist), Elizabeth Fiberry (Student), Elizabeth Matthews, Donna Savage, Dean Boreham, Tina Sullivan, Nicholas Bishop, Ronald Matthews (Teacher), John Miller (Educational Psychologist), Ann Miller (Student), David Scott (Student), Sister Norma Wilson, Sister Margaret Rogerson, Helen Dickinson (Student). Including clips from: The Web Planet, An Unearthly Child, Doctor Who and the Silurians, The Three Doctors, Robot, Terror of the Zygons, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Mind Robber, Planet of the Spiders, Genesis of the Daleks, The Time Warrior, The Claws of Axos, The Invasion, The Seeds of Death, Spearhead from Space, Terror of the Autons, The Hand of Fear, The Seeds of Doom, Pyramids of Mars, The Monster of Peladon, The Krotons, The Space Museum, The Brain of Morbius, The Mind of Evil, The Dæmons, Planet of the Daleks, The Face of Evil, Galaxy 4. Credits: Introduced by Melvynn Bragg; Consultant: Terrance Dicks; Research: Ben Shephard, Bridget Cave; Dubbing Mixer: Richard King; Film Recordist: Dick Manton; Film Cameraman: Philip Bonham-Carter; Videotape Editor: Sam Upton; Film Editor: David Martin; Executive Producer: Bill Morton; Producer: Tony Cash. (58'45" | 4:3 | 1977) Blue Peter Theatre A compilation of material from the long-running children's magazine programme. A 1974 edition features a strike-bound Blue Peter team having to leave their usual studio and present the programme from the set of the first Tom Baker story, Robot. Plus a series of features from 1977 in which the team make a Doctor Who theatre, complete with sets and monsters, and, with the help of sound man Dick Mills, show how viewers can make their own sound effects to accompany the performance. Featuring: Valerie Singleton, John Noakes, Peter Purves, Lesley Judd. (26'01" | 4:3 | 1974/1977) Behind the Scenes A fascinating 25-minute glimpse into the studio recording sessions for the story, courtesy of a timecoded Shibaden tape made by the production office and retained to this day in a private collection. (24'01" | 4:3 | 1977) Pebble Mill at One: Philip Hinchliffe In an interview for daytime magazine programme Pebble Mill at One in 1977, series producer Philip Hinchcliffe discusses with David Seymour his work on Doctor Who, and the possible effects of the portrayal of on-screen violence. (11'31" | 4:3 | 1977) Trails and Continuities A selection of off-air continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. (2'29" | 4:3 | 1977) Photo Gallery A further selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (3'26" | 4:3 | 2003) TARDIS-Cam No.6 The last-ever model sequence from BBCi. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark; Digital Compositing: Ian Simpson; Audio Design: Mark Ayres; Series Editor: Jamie Cason; Commissioning Editor: Martin Trickey; Executive Producer: Richard Fell; Producer: James Goss. (1'44" | 16:9 | 2003) Easter Egg Clean Main Title Sequence (Seasons 12-17). Go to the 'Special Features' menu. Highlight 'Trails and Continuity' and click right to highlight the hidden Doctor Who logo. (0'43" | 4:3 | 1974) 'Additional Special Features' Roger Murray-Leach Interview The designer of The Ark in Space, Roger Murray-Leach, looks back on his contribution to this and other stories (The Sontaran Experiment, Planet of Evil, The Deadly Assassin, 'The Talons of Weng-Chiang') in this specially recorded interview. Interviewer: Peter Finklestone; Videotape Editor: Adam Trotman; Producer: Paul Vanezis. Available on The Ark in Space. (10'29" | 4:3 | 2002) Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang SE Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition Talons of Weng-Chiang: Special Edition